Home
"Every block has a story." Welcome! The Old World is a Minecraft world that has existed for over seven years. It was originally generated on the Xbox 360 on May 13th, 2012. The map size at the time was only 864 x 864 with a 128 block height. Later on, it was converted over to the Xbox One, expanded to an infinite map, and is now available to be played on the Bedrock Edition of Minecraft. Over the years, many contributions have been made to the world by a variety of players. This gave me the idea to start documenting its digital history. The great thing about Minecraft is that the game is never-ending. Players come and go, but the worlds they build last forever. Therefore, preserving this history and the stories behind those efforts is important. It helps to create a more engaging experience. Throughout this wiki, you'll learn the history of The Old World. You'll read details on all of the existing builds and even some that no longer exist. You'll find biographies on the players that worked on these projects and find out about things that happened years before you ever set foot at spawn. Where do you come in? We're looking to grow an active, adults-only community in Minecraft and you're invited! Help add to the history of this world. The only requirement is that you're over the age of 18. Exceptions can be made for parents who want to play with their kids, but all we ask is that they're not on the mic and you see to it that they respect the Rules of the Realm. Other than that, players of all playstyles and skill levels are welcome to join! -Want to leave your mark on the world? You can build one thing, or you can build several things. -Running short on ideas? Take a look at our incomplete builds and help finish one of them. -Not a builder? No problem. Head out into the unknown and try to survive. Spend your time charting the many unexplored areas of the world that have yet to be seen by human eyes. -Have an interest in writing and want to help expand this Wiki? It’s appreciated! And it doesn’t even require an account. Check out our “How to Contribute to the Wiki” page for more details. -Enjoy playing in worlds with other people, but not much of a talker? Don’t worry. Chat clients are optional! We have a Discord available for whoever may need it (link below). Whatever you want to do, you can do. Just be respectful to other players and their creations. What exactly do you mean by active? Being active does not mean that you're expected to be online all the time. As much as we'd all probably like to get on more than we're able to, we all have obligations outside of the game. So don't worry about being removed as a member, or your builds being destroyed if you can't get on for several days. If you're inactive for an extended period of time, someone may reach out to you to see if you're still interested in being a member. This is just because our goal is to keep a steady flow of players coming in and out of the realm. Should you decide you're no longer interested, you'll be removed as a member of the realm. However, you'll always be welcome back at a later time as long as space is available. The Old World has existed for over seven years, so I don't think it's going anywhere. Should you ever need to be removed as a member for any reason, that reason will be communicated to you. The realm will remain active as long as players are using it. The sustainability of the realm depends on its community and their interest in helping to grow it. As long as there is a steady flow of players, the realm will be there for whoever wants to use it. How do you join? Since all of our advertising is done on Facebook, you can reach out to the original poster if you're interested in joining the Realm. You will then receive a Facebook message with a link to our private Facebook Group. You will be asked three questions when requesting to join the group. This is just information required to keep track of who is coming in and out of the realm and if they meet the age requirement. After you are approved, you should receive a friend request from WhiteLikePaste on Xbox Live as well as a Realm invite. It is important that you add WhiteLikePaste as a friend in order to see the Realm invite. Content Builds * All Builds * Recent Builds * In Progress Builds * Complete Builds * Incomplete Builds * Demolished Builds * Community Builds Players * All Players * Active Players * Inactive Players Misc. * Events * Locations * Mines * Fast Travel World Settings * Realm Status: Active * Minecraft Version: Bedrock Edition * Available on: Windows 10, Xbox One, Nintendo Switch, Pocket Edition * World Name: The Old World * Default Game Mode: Survival * Difficulty: Normal * Coordinates: Enabled * Achievements: Enabled * Cheats: Disabled * Always Day: Disabled * Seed: -1309634265 (TU1 Seed) * World Type: Infinite Recently Updated Links *The Old World Facebook Group *The Old World Discord *The Old World YouTube Channel Category:History Category:Information